Kabuto Kimimaro
by narutoscocofox
Summary: A fanfiction one of my friends wanted xD This is the first part xD it'll most likely be a 2 part story


**Well, it's to bad for me TT^TT No Naruto in this fanfiction; he is with me and Sasuke~ hehe~ **

**Warning: Kabuto and Kimimaro, slight SnM, Smut, Yaoi, MxM, Cussing**

* * *

A male sighed and pushed up his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "Again with this annoying brat." He grumbled before opening the door and entering the room. He looked around and smirked at the bed beside the wall. "Well Kimimaro, how are you feeling? Is your pain subsiding?" The male asked, his grey bangs falling in front of his face.  
"K-Kabuto…" The male on the bed replied sluggishly. He coughed loudly and shivered, regretting it, his silver hair falling in front of his eyes. "Ugnn, h-how is Orochimaru-sama? He is doing well right?" He begged. The male looked up at the other, his eyes pleading. If something had happened to his precious master, then he would not know what to do. Coughing again, he felt the medicine liquids slide down his throat from the countless tubes.  
"Hnn… Yes he is… well Kimimaro." He paused to add some dramatic effect. His eyes were calculating the other's expressions and smirked. The other male, Kimimaro, widened his eyes in anxiousness as he waited for the answer. When he had gotten what he wanted, Kimimaro sighed in relief.  
"Oh thank God." He smiled slightly and nodded. Closing his eyes, the silver haired male shifted slightly, but soon regretting it. His body ached uncontrollably for something more. He bit his lip somewhat and flinched. 'Damn…' He thought and blinked. Kimimaro had hoped that his master would come and see him at least once before he went into, yet, another surgery. He had his hopes up when the male heard the door open every few days, but alas they were shattered when he heard another male's voice. It was voice sounded sadistic, angst, rude, and crude, one that could care less if he died or not. Of course they both new that he was already gone from that world.  
"Y'know Kimimaro, you shouldn't think of other people when there's someone right beside you. It's rather… rude." The other male, Kabuto, cooed. His voice was icy and cold, distant. Kabuto gripped Kimimaro's hair and pulled him forward, smirking when the male yelped in agony. "You better beg for forgiveness, Kimimaro. I don't know what I'd do I you don't." He growled, glaring at the sick male with disgust.  
"W-why would I beg… for forgiveness?" Kimimaro countered, gritting his teeth from the pain.  
"Hehehe, that's just what I wanted to hear." The male with glasses remarked, a sadistic smirk on his lips. Biting the other's neck until it bled, he moved his free hand until it found something. Pulling away from his neck, Kabuto pulled at some cables and ripped the other male out of his bed. Tying Kimimaro's hands and feet up with the medical cords, Kabuto smirked in admiration when the silver haired male blushed in embarrassment. He ripped off his gown and pinched the other's nipple.  
"Agnn…" The male gasped out, looking away. "Do whatever you want to me, it won't change anything." He mentally kicked his self when he heard his voice became shaky.  
"With pleasure." Kabuto smirked and walked over to an operating table. Grabbing a needle and some medicine, he fiddled with the two until the medicine entered the needle. Giving Kimimaro the shot, he licked his lips to the sound of the other groaning. Kabuto snatched some more wire and wrapped it around the other's length tightly, making sure that nothing would come out of it. He took a lit candle and let the wax drip on the other's body.  
Kimimaro gasped out and bit his bottom lip, feeling the hot wax cover his body. His eyes widened when he saw that Kabuto was right above his length. When wax landed on the flesh, he cried out both in pleasure and in pain. "S-stop it… Please…" He gasped out. Kimimaro felt something cold on his ass and shivered. "Nhnn…" He bit his lip again when he felt something ram up in his hole.  
"Hn, you're not making a sound?" Kabuto asked, smirking slightly. His eyes glinted when he saw blood trickle down his leg.  
"W-what was… that?" Kimimaro asked, shivering slightly. His eyes bulged when he felt it vibrate in his ass. "Gannn…" He writhed, trying to escape.  
"Well, it's my own invention really. I decided to make it for people like you. You made it seem like you didn't WANT to be messed with, with anyone BUT Lord Orochimaru." He smirked and pushed up against the thing in the other's ass. He, yet again, took another wire and cracked it against the floor. Lashing out at the entrapped male, he smirked with the wire left a clean mark against Kimimaro's skin. "Heh… Let's see how long it'll take until you forget about Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto hit him again and again, loving how the other shivered.  
Kimimaro gasped out and looked at the ground. He had tears in his eyes when he felt Kabuto brought his head up. Kabuto forced Kimimaro to open his mouth, and when the other finally did, he thrust a piece of cloth in the other's mouth.  
"We don't need you to cut your tongue off." He smirked and struck at the other, but this time it broke the skin. He licked his bottom lip as Kimimaro shivered in pain. Turning up the setting on his invention, he looked at the other with a crude expression. Kabuto grabbed a scalpel and thinly cut at his chest. He relished hearing Kimimaro muffled a cry in agony, and continued to cut. "Hmmm, should I give you a piercing? I think it would look fascinating with all of these extra designs." He smirked when the other struggled to move away. "Or should I brand you as mine? Which would you prefer? Either way, Lord Orochimaru would NEVER touch you again." He said slowly, letting it dawn on the other. Ripping out the instrument that was in the other's ass, he looked at the other.  
Kimimaro strained when it was removed and looked up at the other, muffling something that sounded like, "Please, can I cum?" Of course Kabuto smirked and lashed out at the other again. Kimimaro's length was straining and pre-cum pecked out of his tip.  
"Heh, I can't let you be the only one to feel good." He smirked again before unzipping his pants and forced his way in the other's hole. Kimimaro gasped and shivered, feeling his hole widening slightly. Kabuto started to thrust up hard and fast, his body shivering slightly. "If you want to cum, then you should move your hips. Let me actually know that you want to cum." He smirked when the other nodded and started to move as well.  
Throughout the enclosed room, all you could hear was moans, skin hitting skin, panting, and muffled cries. As he continued to thrust, Kabuto untied the wires and pushed the other on the bed. He dug into Kimimaro and went in deeper and faster.  
"K-Kabutoo! Ahh! S-So good! Nhnnn, please harder…" The male begged, feeling like he was about to reach ecstasy. All Kabuto did was a grunt and obliged his beg. "K-Kabuto… Can- Can I cum?" He gasped out, his length beginning to hurt from lack of release.  
"Sure." He smirked and untangled the wire from the length. He thrust inside the other a few more times before releasing inside of Kimimaro. At about the same time, the other released as well, his body expressing a few spasms. Pulling out of the other male, Kabuto pulled up his pants and smirked, keeping his eyes on the other. "Heh," He smirked again before going to the computer.  
Kimimaro panted, his whole body twitched every now and then. After a few moments, he slowly got up; his body was cussing him out for the sudden movement. "K-Kabuto…" He looked at the other in embarrassment.  
"Go to sleep, I'll come back later Kimimaro." He sighed and walked out of the room, pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.  
Kimimaro just sat there dumbfounded, blinking slowly. 'W-what the… hell?!' He growled and pulled the covers up on his head. 'I hate that douche!' He cried out in his mind, though his face was flushed. "I hope he goes to hell." He muttered before closing his eyes and coughed slightly.


End file.
